


Fever Dreams

by amo-amas-amat (amoama)



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Drabb, Drabble, F/F, F/M, fic or die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amo-amas-amat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The itch under Kalinda's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't anything but I like it anyway so I'm posting it for the Fic or Die challenge. Blame the threatening cats!

It's an itch under her skin, raw and permanent. It's a constant tick in a far corner of her brain that she can never look at directly. It's not the violent, tearing, desire like with Nick; it's not provoking and gratifying like with Lana. It's not fond and amusing, like the hint of something with Cary. It's not anything like any of the others. It's just there. It's just, Alicia. 

And it lives in her dreams.


End file.
